Justa injustiça
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Oneshot interativa Hell's gate ainda continua intacta, e agora um novo sindicato foi criado. Mas nada vai ser o mesmo sem Hei. Será que ele ainda está vivo?


"_Mostre-me um herói, e eu te escreverei uma tragédia".__  
__F. Scott Fitzgerald_

As ruas de Japão estavam mais vivas depois da ultima luta em Hell's Gate. As estrelas verdadeiras não voltarão a aparecer para tristezas de muitos, e um novo sindicato nasceu.

Novos contratistas foram criados e Dolls também, mas o único e diferente contratista que fez a diferença desapareceu junto com os seus companheiros de código? BK201.

Muitos se perguntaram o que poderá haver ocorrido com ele, mas, muitas vezes para algumas coisas é preferível não haver resposta. Todo herói o vilão tem os seus altos e baixos, por isso mesmo que é melhor não dar por acabado uma história que nem sequer chegou a metade...Porque eu tenho certeza absoluta de que BK201 ou Hei para os amigos está a onde ele deve estar.

Sim, Hei foi meu amigo, companheiro e salvador. E tenho o orgulho de dizer que ele foi o cara mais irracional que tive do meu lado, e por isso mesmo talvez seja a pessoa que menos sinta falta. Bem, é mentira. Os contratistas mentem, certo?

—Mao!— Misaki gritou saindo do carro com uma arma no regaço. Dessa vez levava seu cabelo solto pelo frio que fazia. Seus óculos estavam embaçados mas não parecia notar.— O contratista ainda está no edifício?

— Não, mas olha só o que eu encontrei.— saltou do muro e a ensinou um objeto todo ensanguentado no chão. Isso a era bem familiar.

—Não pode ser.— ela pegou o objeto bem afiado e o levantou pro céu.

—Misaki, olha aquela estrela ali.— Mao saltou no seu pescoço e a obrigou a olhar na sua direção.— Está vivo, Misaki.

—Lee...— deixou escapar agarrando a sua arma mais forte.— BK201...Ele não vai escapar de mim dessa vez.— Sorriu deixando o objeto ensanguentado no mesmo lugar a onde estava, porque o seu dono a recuperaria mais tarde.— Vamos Mao, ainda temos muito trabalho que fazer hoje.

—Sim chefa!— assentiu com a cabeça a seguindo para dentro do veiculo. Talvez algum dia ele voltasse a se encontrar com o legendário Hei, e tivessem uma nova história cheia de mistério para contar.

_ Tinha tanta fome que resolveu parar na primeira loja de comestíveis que encontrou. Estava mais o menos vazia, por mais que o único homem que estivesse ali fosse suficiente para acabar com o estoque de comida de um ano inteiro.

"Nossa, ele sim que come" pensou entrando no estabelecimento e fazendo seu pedido.

—Olá.— ela saludou ao garçom pedindo um sanduíche de presunto e uma latinha de coca-cola. O estranho nem se imutou com a sua presença, parecia mais interessado na comida diante da sua cara do que ela.

_sentia que já havia visto ele alguma vez, só que não sabia a onde. Deveria perguntar-lo?

—Senhor?— teve coragem e se dirigiu ao estranho que a olhou sorridente. Nossa! que cara mais linda, ela pensou vidrada nos seus olhos azuis sem expressão.— Nos conhecemos de algo?

—Acho que não, você deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa.— sorriu pondo o prato de arroz encima do balcão para saudá-la.— Prazer, eu me chamo Lee Chenshum.

— Eu sou _. você é de que pais?

—Xina. estou aqui de viagem.— aclarou rapidamente sem esconder o seu sorriso. Mas a sua cara por mais linda que fosse se via cansada.

—Legal. Eu adoraria poder viajar a Xina algum dia.— sorri simpática preparando se girando para ir embora quando ele olha seu cordão penetrantemente.

—E essa pedra do seu cordão?

—Oh, essa? eu a encontrei faz tempo perto da porta de Hell's Gate. A tinha guardada mas resolvi que já era hora de usá-la. É bonita verdade?— a agarrou forte com as duas mãos.— Digamos que eu me sinto importante usando-la.

E isso foi suficiente para que momentos depois entrasse dois homens com olhos vermelhos indo até a sua direção.

— O que está acontecendo?— _ se perguntou sendo arrastada por Lee rapidamente para fora. Foi um milagre que aqueles contratistas não a haviam pegado a tempo.— Lee?— o chamou confusa até que pararam num beco sem saída e ele a olhou sério.

—Eu não sei como você conseguiu arranjar esse pedaço de meteoro de Hell's gate, mas esses contratistas de agora querem ele.

—Porque?

—Ainda ai muitos contratistas no mundo querendo governar todo o planeta.— esclareceu sério.— mas se você fizer o que eu digo poderá sair dessa com vida, okay?

_ assentiu com a cabeça confusa. Porque esse cara queria ajudá-la e porque ela sentia que o conhecia? e foi então que se lembrou.

—AGORA EU ME LEMBRO!Você era aquele garçom fominha do hotel!— gritou entusiasmada.— Eu tinha ido a um aniversário com a minha mãe e vi como te davam uma bronca na frente de todos!

Isso pegou Hei desprevenido até que ele sorriu em confirmação.

—Mas eu acho que esse não é o lugar nem o momento adequado para tocar nesse tema. Você quer que eu te ajude sim ou não?

—Sim!— gritou automaticamente ao ver que ele agarrava sua cintura e saiam disparados até a laje de uma casa.— você é uma especie de justiceiro? — perguntou vendo que ele colocava um casacão preto e pegava uma especie de faca de duas pontas.

— Calada.— a alertou pondo sua mão na cabeça dela.

—Está bem.— Aceitou com um pouco de medo. aquele cara era estranho.— Então digamos que você não é justo e nem injusto, certo?— não pode evitar falar.

—Sim, talvez eu seja desse jeito.

—Então você faria a justa injustiça.— esclareceu se calando dessa vez.

—Justa injustiça?

— É um paradoxo. Você diz ser uma coisa sendo outra, uma contradição em si mesmo.— _ sorri para ele mesmo estando assustada. Até parece que ela já sabia de antemão que se encontraria com ele e que deveria confiar nele.

—Bem...— respondeu a levando longe da onde estavam em braços.

Talvez, e só talvez essa vez Hei poderia ter uma chance de seguir em frente. Quem sabe essa mulher se apaixonaria por ele em um futuro próximo e ele enfim consiga seguir em frente com uma nova companheira.

Porque algumas vezes, a esperança ainda sobrevive quando tudo parece morto, em pedaços.


End file.
